


Let Her Pale Light In

by azephirin



Series: Nekkid Avengers (& Co.) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki, Loki Does What She Wants, Outtakes, Steve Is Very Sorry, Steve Rogers: Fandom Bicycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If you want to kiss the sky, better learn how to kneel.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Pale Light In

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note** : This is a naughty outtake from [The Secrecy Our Smiles Take On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1548899). Steve is very sorry. Loki and the author, however, are not sorry at all. Lady Loki is inspired by [this luscious artwork](http://avali.tumblr.com/post/15282858775/lady-loki-doodle-from-the-livestream-i-blame) by [](http://avali.tumblr.com)[](http://avali.tumblr.com)**avali**.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Not mine. Title and summary from "[Mysterious Ways](http://www.u2wanderer.org/disco/lyrics.php?id=143)," by U2.

Loki sits reclined against the low couch. Her long black hair, covering just enough to arouse the imagination, falls loose over her ice-pale shoulders and breasts; she leans back on one arm, adorned with two gold wristlets and a matching band near her shoulder. On her other arm sits a raven, patient and attentive.

Loki wears a cascade of green gems at her throat and a string of matching stones at her hips, just below her navel, just above the fabric that falls in dark silken drapes over her lap. The jewels at her belly draw the eye, and it’s not hard to imagine what’s only a few short inches away, what would be revealed if a hand drew the coverlet aside and a mouth, maybe, followed its path down. How she would taste, the sounds she would make, cries and commands of pleasure.

Blushing despite himself, Steve looks up, and her eyes are knowing.

Loki’s jaw is narrow, her cheekbones are high, and her lips, full like the curves of her breasts and hips, carry the slightest smile, sly, appraising, and calm. Steve feels like he’s being observed outside and in, from the depths of his innards to the raised hairs on his skin, from his heels to the top of his head.

Loki kisses the raven between its eyes. “Fly, little one,” she says, raising her arm aloft, and it does, disappearing into the sky. Then she turns to Steve and opens her hand. “My captain,” she says, lowering her eyelashes in what Steve knows is anything but submission, and yet he can’t stop himself. He goes to her, shuddering at her cold fingers on his back, sliding one hand up to cup her breast while he tangles the other in her hair, kissing her mouth, losing himself in the feel of her—deceptive, unknowable, irresistible.


End file.
